


Happy Valentine's Sourwolf

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want me to call you? sweetheart, darling, annoying irritating?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Sourwolf

Beacon Hills lacrosse team were on a bus returning from a game.

They had won for once and they were loud and happy but an ugly groan from the motor brought it to a halt.

Looking for volunteers to go for help, the Coach fixed on Stiles and somehow he found himself walking along the road with Coach Finstock , the only light was from an app on Stiles phone and it really wasn’t Stiles fault when the Coach fell into a ditch and hurt his foot. “You’ll have to carry on along this road to find help. I’ll sit here and wait. There is a roadhouse up ahead."

Stiles carried on alone cursing. When he reached the roadhouse he was a little worried, it really wasn’t the kind of place he wanted to enter alone. he slipped in through the door and then into the bathroom to try to ring his father, not getting an answer, he thought of the only other person who might help him.

“Em Derek it’s me, Stiles, the bus has broken down and I’ve walked to get help but I’m in this bar… and I’m by myself because the Coach fell and couldn’t walk… and I can’t reach my dad, em sorry but can you help.”

Before Stiles had finished talking, Derek was in the car burning up the road “Tell me exactly where you are?”

Thinking it may not be safe to remain in the bathroom all night Stiles went to sit at the end of the bar and ordered a coke.  
He told the barman what had happened and he suggested the name of a towing company that might come out.  
Stiles rang them and left a message.

He sat quietly at the bar trying to blend in, but most of the patrons were twice his size and some of them were drunk and rowdy.

He tried to avoid eye contact but couldn’t help glancing over to where a group of men were playing pool. 

Stiles was easy prey. a few of the men came to torment him. Glaring at the barman when he tried to interfere.

“Well here’s a pretty little girly. What you doin here girly. Come to play with the big boys. How about you put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.” The leader taunted him. 

Stiles was getting worried imagining getting beaten up or worse.

Now Stiles brain knew better than to talk back but his mouth always had its own agenda and it couldn’t resist “If you think I’m pretty you should really get your eyes tested cause…”

The bully lifted his fist and Stiles braced himself for the blow.

He heaved an enormous sigh of relief when the door slammed open and Derek burst into the room.

Derek made short work of the bullies. Stiles winced as he heard bones breaking, pool cues breaking on heads and someone spitting out teeth. 

Derek picked him up in his arms and jumped straight through the glass window.

“Dude that was fucking awesome.”

Derek took hold of Stiles by the neck and shook him.

“Awesome? You could have been killed. Do something stupid like this again and I’ll kill you myself.”

Derek shook him some more then crushed Stiles to him, tugging his head back so he could kiss him. Plundering his mouth, turning Stiles into a big pile of goo. Then he let go of him dragged him to the car and almost threw him inside.

As they raced off down the road Stiles found his voice “Thank you. You know for the whole coming to save me and em, the kissing, em, why did you…..?”

“Why did I come or why did I kiss you?”

“Either, em, both?”

“I came because you asked and you sounded a little scared. I kissed you because I was relieved you weren’t hurt.”

“Oh, em, thanks. Sorry for dragging you out. We need to get back to the bus.”

“The driver rang for a replacement, your stupid coach crawled back to the bus, everyone is fine except you, if you had stayed put you would have been ok.”

Stiles looked across, Derek looked really angry.

“Oh. Ok sorry again but em, Derek about the kissing?.”

Derek’s face clouded over. “Don’t worry about it I won’t be doing it again.”

“What? No. I didn’t mean that. I liked the kissing, I want to do more kissing… and other stuff… but, Usually…, you hate me you know? “

“I don’t hate you.”

Stiles smiled. “You don’t. Good. So if I swear not to get into any more trouble can we get back to the kissing?”

Derek burst out into a hail of laughter. Pulling the car to the side of the road he turned his head.

“You swear not to get into trouble. You can’t help it. You attract trouble like a dog attracts fleas.”

Stiles looked hurt.

“Don’t pout and don’t make promises you can’t keep. I like a little trouble now and again”

Derek tugged on Stiles jacket to pull him closer and kissed him again this time taking his time tasting him his mouth, his lips, his tongue.

Stiles wrapped his arms round Derek’s neck and let out a little whimper when he pulled away.

“Let’s get you home.”

Pulling up outside Stiles house he noticed his Dad’s car wasn’t there. “Dad’s not home do you want to come in?”

Derek followed Stiles into the kitchen. “Do you want a beer, water, soda?”

“Water’s fine.”

Stiles passed over a glass and as Derek took a drink he moved closer, much closer.  
He tipped his head up to touch Derek’s lips with his own, his tongue tickling for access, he moaned as Derek sucked it into his hot wet heat.  
They necked for what seemed like ages Stiles tilted his hips rubbing their hard lengths together.

Derek held him tight caressing his back and ass. When he pulled away Stiles groaned” No please.”

“Your dad is home.”

“What? What? What will I say.”

“Do you think he can handle the truth?”

“What? What truth?”

Derek rolled his eyes “The bus broke down and I came to bring you home.”

“Oh that. That sounds good.”

“Because it’s the truth, idiot.”

“Well it might work, my Dad hasn’t believed a word I’ve said since the day I started to talk.”

 

“Stiles you ok son? Is that Derek’s car outside?”

“I’m fine Dad the bus broke down and Derek gave me a ride home.”

“Good. Thanks Derek.” The sheriff shook his hand. 

“I’ll show you out.”

Stiles walked Derek out to his car. Before Derek got in he pulled Stiles in for another kiss.

Stiles asked “This wasn’t just a one time thing was it because I really want to do it again, the kissing I mean and other stu….”

Derek smiled “No it wasn’t a one time thing and I know you want more. You’d like me to have you right now over the car hood wouldn’t you?”

Just the thought of it had Stiles so hard he was hurting.

“Fuck. Yes please.”

Derek kissed him again then laughed “ It does sound hot, but how about for the first time we make ourselves more comfortable.”

Stiles frowned a little at the words” The first time”

“Derek… I do want … but it will be… my first….”

Derek pulled him close “Really? Well then it should be special, not rushed and definitely not on top of a car.”

Derek kissed him lightly jumped into the car and sped off.

Stiles went back into the house and sneaked off to bed before the Sheriff noticed the enormous tent in his jeans.

The next three weeks Stiles felt he was going insane. He was so horny he thought he would explode.

He jacked off so often he had blisters on his fingers all because of Derek.

Because Derek; his smokin hot, evil bastard, sourwolf boyfriend; was behaving like a gentleman.

He drove Stiles to school and picked him up afterwards.  
He took him to see a movie, he bought him dinner at the diner, he even took him bowling, who the fuck goes bowling.

Otherwise he never laid a finger on him. Well except for the kissing there was lots of kissing that only made it worse.

Stiles was almost crying with frustration.

Friday had been a nightmare, pink hearts and balloons everywhere, girls laughing or crying depending on whether they had received stupid card.

That evening when Derek picked him up he decided to say he’d had enough. When they arrived at Derek’s place he asked.

“Derek what’s going on? What are we doing? What have we been doing for the past few weeks?”

“What do you think we’ve been doing? You’re meant to be the smart one.” Derek looked at him, waiting till it sunk in.

“Dating… we’ve been dating… oh we’ve been dating.” Stiles wrapped his arms round Derek slipping his tongue into Derek’s mouth thrusting gently.

“Finally you get it. I want you, but you deserve better than a quick fuck. You should know that.”

“I do. I do but how about we have a slow fuck because seriously dude I’m so ready I’m going to explode.”

Derek held him tight and chuckled as he licked a long stripe from his ear down his neck and bit gently.

“Is that what you really want?”

“Do you want me to beg? Please Derek.”

Derek kissed him again and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Derek took his time kissing Stiles all the way up the stairs. He pushed him down on the bed and spoke gently.

“We’ll go slowly. I’ll stop whenever you want. I’m not going to make you do anything you’re not ready for.”

“Dude when did you start with all the talking. Too much talking not enough action.”

Derek slipped both their tops off and lay down beside Stiles.  
Truthfully the last few weeks had been hard for Derek too, he loved touching Stiles, kissing Stiles, his milky soft skin, his tempting mouth.

He traced a pattern down Stiles chest, kissing and licking and gently biting until Stiles was moaning with need.

He opened Stiles jeans and slid his hand inside grasping his hot leaking hard-on, he ran his finger over the head then bent his head to run his tongue over the whole length.

Stiles felt as though he was going to pass out with pleasure he thrust into Derek’s mouth.

“Please oh that is so good, dude I’m going to co…”

“Not yet, trust me, turn over.”

Stiles groaned but turned onto his front rubbing himself against the sheets.

Derek swatted him on the bum. “Take it easy we have all night.”

He licked long stripes from lower and lower down Stiles back up towards his neck.

Stiles shuddered with a mixture of fear and excitement as Derek licked and kissed him.

“You are so beautiful, I could do this all night. You taste as good as you look.”

Stiles blushed all over, even his ass went pink.  
He alternated between rubbing himself and pressing up against Derek’s tongue.

Derek was fighting for control with his wolf. His wolf who wanted to mark Stiles and claim him as his own.

He didn’t want to just take Stiles he wanted it to be good for both of them.

He added another finger and using both fingers and tongue he opened Stiles up gently... 

Sliding his fingers out, he swatted Stiles ass again.” Turn over.”

“No, please, I want you to fuck me.”

“I’m going to but I want to see your face. I want you to know it’s me, especially for the first time.”

Stiles turned and Derek looked down on him, his cheeks pink with heat, eyes filled with lust and that mouth, he couldn’t resist, he swooped down to claim it, thrusting inside.

Then he moved down to take Stiles into his mouth teasing the end and sucking his whole length.

“Please D I can’t hold on, need to come…”

“Then come baby, it’ll relax you, make it easier.”

The combination of Derek’s words and his mouth tipped Stiles over the edge and he unloaded what felt like three weeks come into Derek’s mouth.

“Oh fuck.” Stiles groaned with need and Derek rubbed some lube on his hard length and sank slowly inside.

Stiles gazed up at Derek in awe, his beautiful face, eyes glowing, filling him with such pleasure, he could have wept.

When Derek started to move Stiles could hardly bear it. He felt like coming again right away. Each thrust lifting him higher.

Derek took things slow wanting to let Stiles get used to the feeling. He felt in total control, wanting it to last forever.  
Soon however Stiles wriggling and moaning made him speed up, wanting them to finish together if they could.

Stiles gripped his arms hard enough to bruise and Derek could feel when he clenched round him and gave Derek his release.

Derek rolled to one side and kissed Stiles forehead then his lips. “You ok?”

“Fantastic… it was fantastic… you are…”

“Fantastic?”

Stiles snuggled into Derek’s neck. “Yeah.”

Derek wrapped his arm round Stiles so he was lying on his shoulder.

“You called me baby?”

“What do you want me to call you? Sweetheart? Darling? Annoying? Irritating?”

Stiles almost giggled.“That’s my Sourwolf.

Then after a few minutes he asked. “Why tonight?”

“Wanted it to be special. Happy Valentines.”

“You are one sappy werewolf.”


End file.
